Tapis dans l'ombre
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'enfants qui durent jouer à la résistance. 1997-1998.
1. Au départ le dépit

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je me lance dans une fanfic longue (10 chapitres) qui retracera la dernière année à Poudlard des Serdaigle de la promo d'Harry : Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot mes amours. Vous assisterez à une résistance sans relâche, de la bonne camaraderie, à un peu de poésie, un peu de romance, et de malheureuses scènes de torture (pauvres chatons).  
Les 9 chapitres sont déjà écrits et seront donc publiés une fois par semaine.

Je dois remercier chaleureusement **Lyssa** pour avoir lancé le projet "Et si c'était eux ?", ainsi que **DL** et **Ella C** pour avoir participé à l'organisation. Le principe du projet, pour celles et ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, était le suivant : il s'agissait de choisir un ou plusieurs personnage(s) secondaire(s), ainsi qu'une date entre 1991 et 2000, puis il fallait écrire un petit texte (ou long texte) sur le thème de la guerre avec la contrainte suivante : _Votre personnage a une passion, un goût, une manie, une habitude ou un trait de caractère qui doit être mis en avant dans votre texte._

Ce chapitre sert d'introduction aux personnages et au contexte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est parti !

* * *

 **1\. Au départ le dépit**

C'était le soir de la mort de Dumbledore qu'ils avaient éprouvé un sentiment de panique si proche de l'hystérie. A ce moment très précis. Mais avant de bien s'en rendre compte ils s'étaient effondrés de tristesse. Le Directeur était une ombre bienveillante qu'ils avaient incorporés de façon évidente à leur monde. Une toile peinte en arrière plan. Immense et rassurante. Albus Dumbledore faisait partie du décor, des murs du château, de leur famille, des Immortels. Il faisait partie de tout.  
Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé que le type puisse crever. Jamais.

Si même Dumbledore était mort ils devenaient tous vulnérables.

On sentait bien que ça les avait ébranlés, les gamins. Depuis, Terry Boot avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de grincer des dents en dormant. Sa mâchoire était tellement crispée qu'il était impossible de l'en empêcher, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'affaire de ses camarades de dortoir, Michael Corner et Anthony Goldstein. Ces derniers se trouvaient désormais dans l'obligation de se coucher avec des boules quies. C'était déjà intenable de dormir dans une ambiance aussi sinistre. Une ambiance de gueule de bois permanente. Une ambiance d'où émanait un vent glacial ; on attendait simplement qu'il emporte tout sur son passage, mais tout demeurait résolument en suspension. Et le bruit crissant des dents devenait une alerte à l'Après. Aucun n'avait eu le cœur à taquiner Terry sur le sujet, ils étaient tous trop tristes pour ça.

Le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, Michael avait sorti une bouteille de sa réserve personnelle et ils avaient trinqué leur jeunesse perdue, nichés près du lit d'Anthony.

— À Albus Dumbledore ! avait lancé Michael.  
— À son armée ! avait suivi Terry.  
— À… Merlin vous m'avez eu, j'ai rien à ajouter. Santé !

Et ils avaient trinqué pour se réconforter. Ça avait à moitié fonctionné.  
Ils souriaient dans une tentative un peu vaine d'ignorer les manifestations désespérées de leurs corps.  
Les conséquences du deuil avaient pesé lourd sur ces enfants. C'était comme ça, un deuil. Ça touchait les âmes les plus pures. Et physiquement on ne tenait plus. On pouvait masquer les émotions, le corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il ramenait vers le bas, faisait flancher les genoux et détruisait l'estomac. Seul l'alcool arrivait à le détendre. L'alcool ou la sensation soudaine que rien n'était arrivé, lors des premières minutes du lever ou pendant les rares instants où ils réussissaient encore à déconner.

Ils étaient si proches les uns des autres que leurs épaules se frôlaient. C'était inhabituel de leur part, une telle proximité. Anthony avait déposé son insigne de préfet sur ses draps et il leur avait balancé, comme ça : « Vous vous souvenez ? La première fois qu'on s'est vu tous les trois, le soir de notre répartition ? On était si jeunes, on avait onze ans. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui ? ». Michael Corner avait fini son verre cul sec. Il s'était resservi et il avait enchaîné, comme un illuminé : « Oui. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on se retrouverait comme des épaves mortes à boire par terre, au pied de nos lits, en cachette ? J'avais d'autres ambitions en arrivant ici. C'est vous qui m'avez perverti. ». Anthony avait souri aimablement.  
— Si je me souviens bien, mon cher Michael, il me semble que c'est toi qui as mal tourné le premier. Tu avais fait perdre deux points à notre maison dès le premier mois !  
— C'est vrai, admit ce dernier. J'ai senti qu'à ce moment-là de notre vie, notre amitié ne tenait qu'à un fil. Vous alliez me jeter de la bande pour deux malheureux points. Encore un peu et je finissais dans la mare aux strangulots !

Terry haussa les sourcils face à ce commentaire de si mauvaise foi et Anthony prit son rôle d'animateur très au sérieux.

— Deux malheureux points ! Hé, mon bon compagnon, ce n'était pas rien ! Tu ne sais donc pas tout ce que l'on peut faire avec deux points ?  
— Pas grand-chose ?  
— La question était rhétorique ! Tu as évidemment tord. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas, je me suis habitué à ta nonchalance. Chaque point récolté à la sueur de nos fronts est une fierté !  
— Mouais, répondit Michael sans grande conviction. N'empêche, qu'est-ce que j'aurais payé cher pour que Serdaigle remporte la coupe une fois dans notre scolarité. Pour que Potter et Malefoy cessent leur combat de coq et qu'on s'intéresse enfin à nos exploits à nous !  
— A qui le dis-tu ! Imaginez un peu leurs expressions outrées si un jour seulement on l'avait remportée, si on avait bouleversé leurs pronostics. Pour eux c'était tellement évident que ça se jouait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
— En même temps, on n'a jamais été fichu de gagner.  
— M'en fous. Je trinque à la victoire non reconnue des Serdaigle !

Tous l'imitèrent.

— À Serdaigle victorieuse !  
— À Filius Flitwick, le meilleur des directeurs de maison qui soit !  
— À ses petits gâteaux qui swinguent quand le moral est au plus bas !

Et ils avalèrent la liqueur.

— Sans vouloir nous vanter…  
— Ah, Goldstein, si tu commences comme ça…  
— Chut ! Sans vouloir nous vanter, on est les plus brillants de l'école ! Et une école, c'est fait pour briller non ?  
— Certainement…  
— Alors gloire à…  
— Notre luminosité !

Ce soir, ils n'étaient plus sérieux. Ce soir ils avaient envie — _besoin_ — de tout lâcher. De sortir des énormités s'il le fallait. Et même Terry s'y mettait. Terry le plus discret, qui regorgeait dans le fond de mille personnalités, toutes autant étonnantes les unes que les autres.

— On s'en est même plutôt bien sorti. Antho, toi, t'es devenu Préfet. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dans leur esprit pour foutre le roi des magouilles à cette place mais en même temps je les comprends. On ne peut jamais vraiment résister à ton sourire charmeur, tes discours endiablés et ta vitalité. Quant à toi, Michael, tu fréquentes l'une des plus belles filles du bahut, mais surtout : tu as toujours du bon whisky sur toi. En revanche, moi…  
— Tu es le type le plus intelligent que je connaisse, répondit Michael avec sériosité. Tu fous la rage, Boot, avec ton talent inné. Et, en plus, t'es le meilleur confident qui soit, ce qui est une qualité précieuse.  
— Et ce soir on s'auto-congratule ! s'exclama Anthony. Parfait !

Lorsqu'ils riaient, il y avait toujours ce poids lourd qui les ramenait à la triste réalité.

— Et cette année… tadam… la majorité !  
— Oh non, Goldstein. Tu m'angoisses avec tes réflexions pseudo philosophiques.  
— Moi je trouve ça beau. Tout ce chemin parcouru de nos onze à nos dix-sept ans ! On a grandi ensemble, les gars. On est limite une famille.  
— Au secours. Trop de sentimentalisme. Je vais me coucher.  
— Ne joue pas à l'insensible, mon petit Corner. Je ne le permettrais pas. On sait que tu penses exactement pareil dans le fond.  
— Je ne ferai jamais partie d'une famille où il y a un Juif et un Terry Boot !

Il disait cela sur le ton de l'humour et les deux autres le savaient, même qu'ils s'en amusaient. Michael Corner avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Il était pourtant le plus sensible d'entre eux : il pouvait se renfermer rapidement dans une frustration aveuglante s'il se sentait attaqué par on ne savait quoi — il n'y avait jamais de raison à ce sentiment d'attaque —, et surtout, il sortait avec Cho Chang, la fille la plus demandeuse d'attention de l'école. Il n'y avait qu'un sensible pour faire ça.

— À t'entendre ressasser les souvenirs, on pourrait croire que c'est notre dernière soirée ici. Mais il nous reste encore une année à tirer.

Un lourd silence avait suivi cette déclaration. Il fallait à tout prix éviter le sujet tabou.  
Ils n'avaient pas envie d'évoquer le mort. Qu'auraient-ils pu en dire ? Que c'était bien tragique, la disparition du plus grand mage que le monde sorcier ait connu, que ça laissait un vide énorme dans le château, qu'ils avaient tous envie de chialer en croisant ces centaines de visages abattus — même les tableaux étaient devenus muets. Non. Ça ne servait à rien. Ils n'allaient pas chanter une ode au directeur non plus. Ils n'allaient pas se prendre dans les bras en exprimant leurs inquiétudes, tout sanglotant. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser aller. C'était bien, comme ça. Auprès d'une bouteille de Whisky, au pied du lit d'Anthony, tous les trois réunis.  
Terry brisa finalement le silence.

— On ne sait pas à quoi ressemblera l'année prochaine mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'on ne se laissera pas abattre. Ne s'attaque pas à Serdaigle qui veut !  
— Bien dit ! s'exclama Anthony, encourageant. On peut compter sur les Serdaigle.  
— Il faut toujours compter sur les Serdaigle.  
— «Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. »  
— J'approuve !  
— C'est de qui déjà ?  
— Tu te fiches de moi ?  
— Non ?  
— Je sais que tu te fiches de moi.  
— Bon ok. Je me fichais de toi.  
— Ouf ! J'ai eu peur un instant de me trouver face à un Poufsouffle désœuvré.

Ils enchaînèrent les culs sec. Certainement que cela cachait un grand malaise. Et un tendre amour. Leur discussion avait pour unique but de combler le néant dans leur cœur. Il fallait parler, parler, quitte à brasser du vide. S'aimer surtout, et pour ne pas que cela pue le désespoir, se chambrer, se taquiner. Alors ils ne cessaient d'alterner discours nostalgiques et commentaires taquins.

— C'est quoi votre meilleur souvenir ici ?  
— Manquait plus que ça. Mon meilleur souvenir, c'est mon jour d'arrivée, quand je ne te connaissais pas encore.  
— C'est mignon, Michael. Moi aussi, c'est mon jour d'arrivée. Ce jour où je vous ai rencontrés. Même toi et ta tête de mule.  
— Et toi, Terry ?  
— Moi… Lorsque nous avons scellé nos destins en affirmant une amitié à jamais gravée.

Et comme la dévotion de Terry était toujours contagieuse, et toujours trop sincère lorsqu'elle se rapportait à leur camaraderie, Michael capitula.

— On a eu des bons moments, confirma-t-il, toujours dans la réserve.  
— Malgré tes commentaires ronchon, le taquina Anthony.  
— Et tes simagrées.  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
— Santé !

Ils s'endormirent dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, le cœur plus léger qu'en début de soirée. Chacun avait rejoint son lit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais l'estomac toujours noué. Terry avait grincé des dents pour la première fois cette nuit-là. Les deux autres étaient un peu trop saouls pour s'en rendre compte. Le matin, ils s'étaient réveillés et le ciel avait l'air de s'être effondré.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Monsieur et Madame Patil étaient venus récupérer leurs deux filles. Eux, ils étaient allés petit déjeuner, ils ne les avaient plus revues. Leur disparition avait été terriblement soudaine. Elles auraient pu n'avoir jamais existé, c'était tout comme. Un jour, Padma Patil avait été une camarade de Serdaigle, bien établie dans la salle commune, discrète, belle, distinguée. C'était il y a une éternité.

La mort d'Albus Dumbledore résonnait entre chaque mur. Personne n'avait le cœur à sourire. Les élèves s'étaient pour la plupart enfermés dans leur salle commune et s'il y avait un brin d'animation dans les couloirs, elle sonnait faux. Les cours avaient été annulés, les examens reportés, tout cela relevait de l'inédit. Personne ne savait comment réagir, personne n'avait connu une situation aussi critique. Et tout le monde attendait. Mais rien ne se passait. L'ambiance continuait de peser.

Les funérailles avaient fini de les achever. C'était le coup de grâce. La communauté sorcière du monde entier s'était déplacée pour l'événement. On ne pouvait plus mener une vie normale après une telle manifestation. Ils avaient été trop durement touchés pour cela. Mais bientôt, peut-être, la tristesse immense et l'angoisse laisseraient place à la colère et l'envie de revanche.

Le lendemain, chacun partait de son côté. D'abord il y avait eu le Poudlard Express. Les élèves avaient provoqué une espèce de chahut, factice en réalité. Tout le monde savait que c'était fini. Que certains d'entre eux ne survivraient pas à l'année qui suivrait, voire même à l'été. Mais tous faisaient comme si c'était un départ habituel ; c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient feindre.

Michael, Terry et Anthony avaient rejoint Lisa et Mandy dans un compartiment.  
Dans les temps durs, on restait près de ses camarades de maison.

— Comment vont les femmes de ma vie ? déclara Anthony en entrant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lisa avait explosé en sanglots. Plus personne n'avait osé rien dire.  
Petit à petit ils avaient tenté des blagues, des discussions légères, mais pas relatives à l'avenir, surtout pas. Ils n'osaient même pas questionner les plans de chacun pour cet été. Parce que personne ne le savait.

Ça ne faisait plus de doutes. La guerre était là et ils ne l'éviteraient pas.  
Ce n'était plus simplement une histoire de cours clandestins avec Potter pour affronter Ombrage et sa bande d'Inquisiteurs.  
Ce n'était plus un état d'attente latent qui pouvait porter à confusion — tant que la menace n'était pas directement présente.  
C'était du concret.  
Et ces gamins, qui n'avaient jamais connu la guerre, avaient la sensation de se jeter dans un gouffre effrayant. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Ils avaient entendu parler de l'horreur d'il y a vingt ans, les dénonciations, les disparitions, les incertitudes, les paranoïas.  
Mais maintenant c'était réel. C'était eux.

Arrivé à la gare, Terry fit une accolade à ses amis. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Ils ne se faisaient pas de câlins d'adieux. Ils restaient toujours discrets dans leurs émotions. Mais, à présent, ils trahissaient leur réserve. Ils se serraient dans leurs bras comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Michael trouvait ça absurde, pathétique, grotesque. Mais il ne se retirait pas pour autant de l'étreinte. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre la tendresse de Terry Boot.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Michael partit à la recherche de sa famille. Au loin, sa petite Chinoise lui souriait. La veille, elle lui avait dit en pleurant : « Reviens mais ne pars pas ». Depuis Cédric Diggory, Cho avait développé la crainte de perdre ses petits amis. Si elle n'était pas près d'eux pour les surveiller, ils devaient mourir. Ce qui inquiétait Cho plus encore était qu'elle ne serait plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Ils seraient séparés dans certainement ce qui serait la période la plus critique de leurs vies. Pour elle, ça sonnait comme une rupture. Et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Mais Michael ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il lui renvoya un sourire forcé en essayant d'ignorer les picotements douloureux dans sa poitrine, et se dirigea vers un grand monsieur moustachu qui portait des lunettes. Ce fut la dernière image que Cho eut de Michael avant un long moment.

Et cette gare, le vestige d'un ancien temps heureux.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre rentrera dans le vif du sujet, avec un pov Goldstein !

N'hésitez pas à me donner un retour !


	2. Anthony Goldstein, le bienheureux

Le personnage d'Anthony Goldstein découle de ma propre imagination, l'aperçu qu'on en a dans les bouquins, mais il m'a également été inspiré par le personnage de Chacal Tabaqui dans _La maison dans laquelle_ , livre que je vous recommande vivement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Anthony Goldstein, c'était un drôle de gamin mais on l'aimait bien. C'était ce que diraient mes proches le jour de mon enterrement. Enfin, c'était ce que j'aurais aimé qu'ils disent.  
Mais ma mort n'était pas pour tout de suite, j'avais encore un peu de répit avant de m'en inquiéter.  
Bien qu'en pénétrant à l'intérieur du château, ce premier septembre 1997, j'eus l'impression que la fin du monde avait sonné.

C'était une étrange sensation. L'air avait été compressé par la présence indésirable de détraqueurs abandonnés devant cette enceinte qui avait été notre maison à une époque. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Et, image des plus terrifiantes, Rogue siégeait sur un trône, sa face plus disgracieuse que jamais. « C'est donc à ça que cela ressemble ? » avais-je songé un peu trop fort. Michael s'était empressé de me demander : « De quoi tu parles ? ». Je n'avais pas répondu.

En observant Terry et Michael ce soir-là, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan de la maison Poufsouffle, et tous les autres, je pensais avec chagrin qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour vivre ça. Que _nous_ étions trop jeunes pour vivre ça. Mais moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas d'encaisser toute la douleur du monde s'il le fallait. Eux, en revanche… J'aurais aimé pouvoir les en préserver.

« Tu as vu ? Ginny est là » soufflai-je à Michael. Il hocha la tête, imperturbable, mais je savais qu'il était satisfait. Nous pensions tous que la benjamine des Weasley serait partie avec Potter et sa bande. Sa présence ici avait de quoi réchauffer les cœurs les plus affligés.

Le Directeur — c'était bizarre de le nommer ainsi — avait prononcé un discours morne, triste. Si loin des blagounettes de notre Dumbledore national. Dumbledore… à cette pensée je sentis une boule naître au niveau de mon rein gauche mais je l'ignorai. Je n'avais plus le droit d'être affecté. Nous entrions à présent dans une phase de résistance et il ne fallait rien laisser transparaître. Le Directeur donc, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il fallait le nommer, expliqua de sa voix monotone que les règles avaient changé ici. Et il s'était évertué à les énoncer - il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir vu ce qu'elles valaient. Mais nous étions accrochés à ses paroles, attentifs, pour évaluer le danger à venir. Deux nouveaux professeurs. Deux monstres terrifiants ! Je n'aurais pas aimé les avoir en face de moi ; malheureusement, c'était le cas. Les jumeaux diaboliques, c'est ainsi que je les renommais et c'est ainsi qu'à partir de maintenant je les appellerai. Deux jumeaux diaboliques qui avaient pris la main sur nos enseignements. Les cours de l'art de la magie noire et l'étude des moldus. Ça promettait.

Ils insistèrent sur la discipline. Ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche. Discipline, discipline, discipline. Nouveau règlement. Discipline. Punitions. Discipline. Détraqueurs. Discipline. À mon humble avis, on était mal barré. Du coin de l'œil, je surpris Neville murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible. Il détourna ensuite son regard vers moi, comme s'il avait deviné que je l'observais, et me fit alors un sourire éclatant que je lui rendis, évidemment. J'aimais beaucoup Neville. Ancien membre de l'AD, tout comme moi. Un gamin plein de capacités et d'enthousiasme. On avait besoin de ce genre de personnalité pour surmonter les dégâts qui s'annonçaient.

Rogue évoqua ensuite « Harry Potter » et toute la salle trembla. Il le décrivit comme l'ennemi à abattre, exigeant qu'on lui fasse part de toutes nos connaissances à son sujet. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec certains d'entre nous dans les jours à venir. Neville cracha dans son verre, Ginny serra son couteau, Mcgonagall regarda Rogue comme si une troisième tête lui poussait sur l'épaule et mon cher Flitwick marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille de Chourave qui hocha la tête d'un air grave. Personne n'osa souffler mot dans l'assemblée. C'était sans compter ces vils Serpentards qui applaudirent chaleureusement l'annonce de la chauve-souris. Cette dernière se rassit. Halleluia.

Le diner se poursuivit dans un silence de glace. C'était la première fois qu'un repas était aussi calme. Seule la table des Serpentards se permettait quelques rigolades par ci par là. Et encore, les Serpentards, ne comptez pas sur eux pour animer vos soirées d'anniversaire. Ils ne savent pas vraiment rire, c'est assez tragique.

« Tu as tes élixirs avec toi ? » demandai-je à Michael, plein d'espoir — peut-être trop rempli d'espoir. Par « élixirs » j'entendais évidemment tout ce qui était relatif à la boisson et susceptible de nous détendre les muscles de la mâchoire qui n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de s'exercer pendant l'heure écoulée.

— Bien sûr. Pour qui tu me prends ?  
— Tu es vraiment un gars bien.

Il sourit de son air goguenard, trop heureux de recevoir un compliment de ma part.  
Il y en avait qui ne changeait jamais. Mais, en ce moment même, j'aimais Anthony plus que tout. Le fait de savoir qu'une belle boisson aromatisée nous attendait dans quelques minutes me remonta subitement le moral. J'étais même prêt à subir le bonheur des Serpentard ou la face de l'autre chauve-souris, ça n'avait plus d'importance.  
Terry me regardait avec insistance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demandai-je.  
— Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de boire ce soir. Imagine qu'ils procèdent à des fouilles ? On ne sait pas qui sont ces gens.

Et dire que j'avais été élu préfet. Terry était beaucoup plus raisonnable que moi. Mais j'imagine qu'il y avait des raisons à ce que je fus nommé à ce poste.

— Terry, dans les temps durs, on entrave les règles. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ça, non ?

Le pauvre Terry se mit à rougir et bafouilla un truc qui ressemblait à « Je dis ça pour le bien-être de tous ». Je lui souris comme je l'aurais fait à un enfant. « Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, Terry. Mais comment pourrions-nous vivre cette année sans avoir de quoi nous soulager un peu ? L'idée est complètement insupportable ! ». Je pensais surtout que ses mâchoires avaient besoin, plus que n'importe quelles autres, de se détendre. S'il avait conservé son habitude de grincer des dents pendant la nuit, cela pouvait être problématique pour notre survie à tous.

Rogue finit par se lever. Il nous ordonna de partir. On ne se fit pas prier, c'était plutôt une délivrance.

« Suivez-moi, les premières années, je suis votre préfet ! »

Pauvres petits. Je les couvais de mes yeux avec une bienveillance exagérée. Il fallait bien leur offrir un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

« Je sais que l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe mais vous avez tous intégré la plus géniale des Maisons. J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer à sa hauteur ! ». Du coin des yeux, je repérai Lisa et Mandy qui se moquaient de ma grandiloquence. Tant mieux si je les faisais sourire. C'était avant tout mon rôle au sein de cette maison.

— Pas besoin de moi, Anthony ?  
— Ça ira, Padma, merci ! Ils ne sont que huit après tout !

J'entrepris de leur énumérer les règles de vie des Serdaigle, tout en leur expliquant le fonctionnement des « mots de passe » qui n'en étaient pas, l'importance de la coupe de fin d'année, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de les rassurer sur la situation actuelle qui ne présageait rien de particulièrement heureux.

Après avoir guidé mes petits nouveaux, je rejoignis enfin ma chambre adorée.  
À l'intérieur se trouvait tout le monde.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?  
— Et bien qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On complote !

Je regardai Padma avec des yeux ronds.

— Déjà ? Je pensais que nous allions nous reposer ce soir.  
— Pas le temps pour le repos. Ça commence maintenant.

Sa réponse procura des frissons dans toute l'immensité de mon corps chétif. Ils étaient tous trop pressés de se lancer dans une guerre dont ils ne visualisaient pas les dangers. J'aurais tellement aimé les en protéger mais moi-même je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je mettais les pieds.

— Très bien. Faites-moi donc de la place !

Je me glissais entre Terry et Lisa. Lisa était mon coup de cœur de l'année dernière. Il est vrai que j'avais eu dix coups de cœur différents depuis ma première année à Poudlard mais qu'y pouvais-je s'il y avait de quoi aimer autant de personnes en moi ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute ! Quoiqu'il en soi, cette place me fit le plus grand bien.

— Quel est le plan décidé ?  
— On t'attendait, cher Préfet !

Je me sentis heureux à cette idée. Mes amis étaient de chics personnes.

— Parfait ! Je propose qu'on ouvre d'abord un élixir à notre santé. Puis on exposera nos idées !

Padma fit la tronche. Elle n'aimait pas nos habitudes de boire en cachette dans les dortoirs. Il est vrai que cela faisait un peu dépravé mais Padma ne mesurait pas toute l'énergie que procuraient ces merveilles !

— Alors Padma, des nouvelles du front ?

Par front, j'entendais sa sœur qui logeait chez les Gryffondor, au cœur de tous les complots, il était évident.

— Parvati discute en ce moment même avec les autres Gryffondor. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet. Mais dès demain tout sera plus clair. En attendant, on peut tout de même en parler de notre côté.  
— Je ne sais pas quel genre d'avis vous attendez, commença prudemment Michael — et cette prudence était étonnante — mais personnellement, je ne vois pas d'autres choix que celui de lutter.  
— Mais on ne sait pas encore à quoi ça va ressembler ! lança une Lisa malheureuse.

Ma tendre Lisa, j'aurais voulu la consoler. Mes bras étaient tout prêts à la recueillir.

— Tu as entendu leur discours ou quoi ?  
— Bien sûr. Mais on ne sait pas comment ils vont réellement se comporter avec nous. Peut-être qu'ils ne seront pas si terribles…  
— Même toi tu n'y crois pas.  
— Je pense, commença Terry et tout le monde se tourna vers lui car la parole de Terry était précieuse, qu'il est inutile de prévoir un plan ce soir. Nous devrions plutôt observer leurs manières pendant les jours à venir, observer leurs faiblesses, et nous aviserons ensuite.  
— Bien dit ! lançai-je pour l'encourager.

Il me renvoya un sourire triste. Ça me brisa le cœur.

— Prend un peu d'élixir mon bon Terry !  
— Oui mais (c'était Mandy qui parlait), si jamais ils trouvent le moyen de nous surveiller, il faut au moins qu'on décide d'un moyen de communiquer.  
— Ils ne peuvent pas nous surveiller jusque dans nos dortoirs !  
— Qui sait ? Et soit. Admettons qu'ils ne le peuvent pas. Alors ils peuvent tout de même nous empêcher de communiquer avec les autres maisons. Nous avons besoin des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor.  
— C'est vrai !

Mon rôle dans cette discussion constituait principalement à encourager les idées à haut potentiel des uns et des autres.

— Vous avez gardé les médaillons d'Hermione Granger ? lança timidement Mandy.  
— Oh. Les faux Gallions ? Ils doivent être quelque part.  
— Ça pourrait être la solution.  
— Ils doivent exactement se dire la même chose là-bas.

Je tentais de me représenter à quoi ressemblait une réunion de crise chez les Gryffondor. Je les imaginais saisir des reproductions de l'épée de Godric en les levant vers le ciel et cette pensée me fit beaucoup rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Goldstein ?  
— Ma chère Padma, je pense qu'un peu de joie dans nos esprits tourmentés ne peut que nous faire grand bien. Mais, plus sérieusement, qu'avez-vous pensé des jumeaux maléfiques ?  
— Les jumeaux maléfiques ?

Tout le monde pouffa. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de drôle !

— C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de les appeler.  
— T'es un génie Goldstein !  
— Je propose que nous utilisions tous cette appellation !  
— Hourra ? lançai-je, hésitant.  
— Je les ai trouvés sinistres, finit par répondre Lisa.  
— Vous pensez qu'elle va nous enseigner quoi, l'autre folle ? Etude des Moldus ? Quelle blague. Elle va surtout nous apprendre à bien disséquer leurs cadavres pour les donner à la science.

Padma frissonna.

— J'en sais rien. Mais ça ne va pas être très beau à voir.  
— Et l'art de la magie noire, vous pensez… vous pensez qu'on va devoir utiliser les Impardonnables ?  
— Les utiliser, les recevoir. Avec eux il faut s'attendre à tout.  
— Pas les recevoir quand même ? Ce ne sont pas des psychopathes non plus…  
— Je crois qu'il faut vraiment s'attendre à tout.

L'ambiance venait d'atteindre la chaleur d'une banquise antarctique. Lisa et Padma tremblaient, Michael n'en menait pas large non plus. Je les incitai à finir leurs verres plus rapidement pour se soulager. Comme des automates, ils suivirent mon conseil. Et je les trouvais déjà beaucoup plus détendus, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

— Vous avez l'air déprimés ! Hey, les gars, on va se serrer les coudes ! Vous n'avez pas oublié tous nos entraînements de l'AD quand même ? Vous vous rappelez qu'on a déjà survécu à Ombrage ? Et il y a les autres, des autres maisons, même Ginny est là. On est beaucoup plus nombreux, beaucoup plus forts qu'eux !  
— Ouais ! s'exclama abruptement Michael. On se soutiendra. On restera uni.

Une petite larme faillit couler sur ma joue droite tant ses paroles m'émurent. Michael refusait toujours de montrer quelque forme d'attachement. Ce jour devait être inscrit dans nos mémoires collectives.

— On ne va pas se laisser faire !  
— Oui et puis franchement, ils m'ont l'air assez nigauds ces Carrow.

J'abandonnai momentanément l'expression « jumeaux maléfiques » pour laisser libre court à ma poésie. J'en profitais également pour détourner la discussion vers la moquerie et les rires. C'était tout de même plus agréable.

— Ils ont l'apparence toute trapue, on dirait des crapauds.  
— Des crapauds ? Moi j'y ai surtout vu des zombies !  
— Aussi.  
— Hou les zombies ! Retournez dans votre cercueil !

Et la discussion partit dans des tons plus ludiques. Quand nous avions usé de tous nos jeux de mot, et comme je prenais mon rôle de préfet très au sérieux, j'entrepris de les materner.

— Mes chers amis. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et c'est bien. Vous le savez j'imagine, du moins je l'espère, je suis profondément contre la direction de cette école et l'arrivée des jumeaux maléfiques. Mais il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que nous devons être prudents. Ne vous faites pas remarquer en cours. Ne faites rien de trop téméraire si vous êtes seuls. Je ne veux pas donner une seule excuse à ces gens pour vous faire du mal. Promettez-moi de faire très attention. Je ne dis pas non à la résistance ; au contraire. Je vous demande simplement une discrétion et une vigilance constante.

Chacun me promit. Pour être vraiment apaisé, je leur fis cracher dans une bassine - les filles hésitèrent un peu - et mélangeai le fameux liquide dans un flacon que je rangeai dans un tiroir. Les promesses étaient dites, j'avais rempli mon rôle, j'étais content.

Les complots se terminèrent officiellement par un cri de guerre que nous venions tout juste d'inventer. C'était mon idée. Je l'avais piquée à ma représentation mentale de la réunion de crise des Gryffondor.

Quelque chose nous lia ce soir-là. Je pouvais le sentir dans l'air. Notre réunion avait pris un tour solennel. Un jour nouveau se dessinait. Nous étions, pour le moment, en guerre froide. Mais la guerre, la véritable, la sanglante, l'impitoyable, ne tarderait pas à commencer.

Nous n'avions pas envie de nous séparer. Alors nous décidâmes de construire une cabane dans la chambre. Les matelas furent jetés à même le sol et chacun s'allongea dessus. Nous ne dormîmes pas beaucoup cette nuit. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas la faute des mâchoires de Terry.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le premier jour du reste de notre vie.

Le lendemain, nous assistions à nos premiers cours — si on pouvait appeler cela des cours.  
La violence des propos fut insoutenable. Même dans mes cauchemars les plus fous je n'avais pas imaginé quelque chose de tel.

— Comme vous le savez, les Moldus ne sont pas des êtres comme nous, commença la femme de sa voix caquetante. Pendant ce premier cours, nous allons étudier les différences biologiques qu'il existe entre nous et… eux. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 12. Allez.  
« Comme vous pouvez l'observer, le squelette crânien d'un Moldu est plus petit que celui des sorciers. Cela ne fait que confirmer la nature monstrueuse de ces personnes qui sont en réalité pire que des animaux. Nous reviendrons sur la classification des espèces dans les prochains cours et nous pourrons ainsi utiliser le terme de « bêtes » pour les définir. En ce qui concerne les Né-Moldus, comme le montre le troisième schéma, certaines nuances sont à observer. Ni aussi imposant que celui des sorciers, ni aussi faible que celui des Moldus, leur cerveau se trouve dans un entre-deux. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont plus fourbes, et plus difficiles à démasquer. Mais ne nous leurrons pas. Les deux espèces — Moldus et Sang-de-bourbe — sont égales dans leur infériorité.

Cette satanée Pansy leva la main.

— Oui ma chère ?  
— Et qu'en est-il des Sang-Mêlés ?

On sentait bien le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers tout sang qui n'était pas pur.

— Bonne question, mademoiselle Parkinson. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Un fort sentiment d'injustice s'empara de moi.

— Les Sang-Mêlés sont des êtres complexes. Leur boîte crânienne est quasiment semblable à celle des Sang purs car ils demeurent de _vrais_ sorciers. Pour autant, il existe effectivement une petite différence difficile à observer à l'œil nu, qui s'explique par la présence de sang impur dans leurs veines.

La jumelle maléfique possédait un air de dément. Elle semblait tellement fière d'être l'une des rares à observer une « petite différence » qui n'existait pas. Quel déchet humain. Je n'écoutais pas son ramassis de connerie et préférer me concentrer sur mon environnement.  
À ma gauche, Michael s'occupait en tournant les pages du livre. S'il avait pu les neutraliser il l'aurait fait avec son regard. Terry s'efforçait d'écouter les paroles de la jumelle, en tout bon élève qu'il était, mais je sentais qu'il bouillonnait au fond de lui. Nous étions tous atterrés.

Sans savoir comment, à la fin du cours, Gryffondor avait déjà perdu dix points, et Serpentard en avait récolté presque vingt.

— Si vous vouliez remporter la coupe cette année, c'est encore foiré, lâcha Michael en sortant de la salle, d'un air maussade.  
— Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ! balançai-je, enjoué, mais sans y croire.

Il le comprit d'ailleurs, car il ne surenchérit pas. Terry, à côté, me lança un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Ce n'était pas trop ça.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Ernie Macmillian vint me trouver discrètement pour annoncer une réunion intermaison peu avant le repas du soir. Il avait l'air agité.

— Où ça ? demandai-je prudemment.  
— Au même endroit que les réunions de l'AD.  
— D'accord, merci. Je préviens ma maison !  
— Sois discret.

Quelle idée ! Evidemment que j'allais être discret ! On m'avait injustement collé l'image du chahuteur, ce qui était si loin de la vérité. Je le remerciai à nouveau et m'enquis de mettre au courant mes petits camarades.

Les autres cours se passèrent normalement (nous avions Métamorphose avec le professeur Macgonagall et Potions avec le professeur Slughorn), bien qu'une forte tension semblait peser continuellement. Peu avant l'heure de diner, nous nous préparions donc à filer. Lisa et Mandy décidèrent de ne pas nous accompagner. Elles n'avaient jamais fait partie de l'AD à proprement parler et préféraient être tenues au courant des événements par notre biais. C'était un soulagement en réalité. Je trouvais préférable que tous les pions de notre maison ne soient pas jetés au même endroit en même temps. S'il s'avérait qu'un piège nous attendait là-bas, il fallait au moins que deux d'entre nous soient complètement sauves — d'autant plus si ma chère et tendre se trouvait dans le lot.

— Mais vous nous raconterez tout hein ?  
— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, chères camarades. Vous savez à quel point j'ai à cœur de respecter mes engagements. Par ailleurs, raconter des histoires est l'une de mes activités favorites. Et je pourrais ainsi vous représenter l'atmosphère qui régnait sur place, les petits trémolos dans la voix de Ginny Weasley lorsqu'elle évoquait son petit copain fugitif, l'entrain passionné de Neville Londubat quand il prenait la parole à son tour pour chanter les louanges…

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase. On m'avait coupé.

— On sait, on sait. Vas-y Goldstein, avant que l'une de nous deux ne t'étrangle !

Je préférai filer. Il en était de ma peau.

Nous arrivâmes tous les quatre dans la salle qui avait été le témoin de nos apprentissages de défense. Une fois sur place, je fis de brèves accolades à mes camarades Poufsouffle et Gryffondor que je n'avais pas eu le temps de saluer dans la journée, puis Neville prit la parole.

— Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Poudlard vit désormais sous le règne de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. La discipline a été confiée aux Carrow qui n'inspirent absolument aucune sympathie, c'est peu de le dire. Le cours d'étude des Moldus, qui est devenu obligatoire comme vous le savez, a été l'occasion d'observer la bêtise de cette femme. On peut s'attendre au pire en ce qui concerne les cours d'art de la magie noire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une situation aussi critique s'éterniser dans notre territoire. Il va falloir se battre et résister. Même si  
— Excuse-moi, intervint un Zacharias Smith au sommet de sa suffisance. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui diriges la réunion ? Il ne me semble pas que Potter ait nommé de successeur en partant et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prendrais sa place.

Le pauvre Neville se mit à rougir mais Ginny intervint directement en sa faveur.

— Neville était présent avec Harry et les autres lorsque nous avons combattu les Mangemorts au Département de Ministère. Il s'est battu contre Bellatrix Lestrange et a subi le sortilège du Doloris ce soir-là. Neville était également présent au combat l'année dernière, lorsque Rogue et d'autres ont menacé le château. De l'AD, il n'y avait que lui, Luna et moi, en plus du trio. Tu étais où, toi, au juste ? Neville a toujours été là. Il a tout a fait sa place en tant que leader. Tu ferais mieux de la fermer pour de bon.

Après cela, Zacharias Smith n'osa plus rien dire et c'était pour le mieux.

— Mon but, préféra prévenir Neville pour que nous soyons au clair, n'est pas de prendre la place d'Harry ou de devenir le chef de la résistance. C'est juste… il fallait bien quelqu'un pour porter la parole de tous alors je me suis lancé…  
— Mais oui, Neville, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'est dérangé par le fait que tu animes la réunion. S'il y en a qui le sont, ils peuvent très bien déguerpir.

Mais personne ne déguerpit et Neville put ainsi reprendre son discours introductif sans interruption.  
À la fin, nous procédions à un vote : ceux qui souhaitaient participer à toute forme de rébellion devaient lever la main ; nous le fîmes à l'unanimité. Je pensais que Potter nous avait bien formé. Nous étions désormais envahis du courage des lionceaux.

Lorsque tout le monde s'éparpilla, je vis Ginny discuter avec Michael. J'essayais d'écouter leur conversation mais fus empêché par une Lavande un peu trop enthousiaste qui me demandait des nouvelles de Lisa et Mandy. Plus tard, je retrouvais enfin Michael et lui demandait de quoi il en retournait. « Ginny aimerait qu'on inclue Luna dans nos complots ». J'attendais une suite mais elle ne vint pas. « Loufoca ? » dis-je en pouffant. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Oui, Luna Lovegood. Elle est importante dans la lutte ». Haussant les épaules, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. « Pourquoi pas après tout. Si on a besoin d'animation, ses discours sur les Joncheruines pourront très bien faire l'affaire ».

Les jours passèrent.  
Des jours que j'aurais pu qualifier de difficiles.  
On en avait connu des meilleurs.  
Non, en réalité, c'était l'horreur.  
Dès le deuxième, nous avions eu à prononcer l'imprononçable.  
Et toute notre innocence s'envola en fumée.  
Le premier jour du reste de notre vie venait véritablement de commencer.

Je désirais plus que tout que le reste de nos vies se termine. Parce qu'au bout d'un mois à peine, en croisant le visage tuméfié de Neville, j'eus envie de pleurer très fort. Mais je ne le fis pas. Tout le dortoir le faisait à ma place. Et moi, je devais rester fort, rester digne, je devais être source de réconfort et de sourire. Même si cela devait me pourrir. J'avais pris l'habitude de sourire. Même en recevant un Doloris en pleine face.

Anthony Goldstein, c'était un drôle de gamin mais on l'aimait bien. C'était ce que diraient mes proches le jour de mon enterrement. Et je n'étais plus si sûr que cela ne soit pas pour bientôt.

* * *

Le ton d'Anthony se veut léger, voire exagéré dans l'euphorie. C'est normal, c'est comme ça qu'il est. Mais avec Michael Corner, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est autre chose vous verrez !

Des câlins pour les Serdaigle ? :hug:


	3. Michael Corner, l'émotif

Aujourd'hui, on découvre un POV Corner, qui a été un peu plus compliqué à écrire. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, et que vous n'en voudrez pas trop à Michael

* * *

À chaque couloir un Mangemort.  
Au réfectoire, la dictature.  
Dans nos cauchemars, leurs visages encore.

Il avait fallu du temps à la résistance avant de se mettre en place. Le choc des premières semaines. Nous nous étions préparés au pire mais de là à le subir, c'était autre chose.

Pour le moment, nous pansions nos blessures, nous dormions dans notre cabane et nous buvions un peu de mon élixir comme aimait à l'appeler Anthony. C'était le temps d'adaptation.

Un temps d'adaptation avant de larguer les amarres.  
Et nous pourrions enfin nous lancer.  
Alors qu'ils pensaient nous avoir endormi. Détruit. Anéanti.  
Alors que nous ne montrions plus aucune velléité.  
Alors qu'ils se réjouissaient.  
Alors, à ce moment-là, nous allions frapper. Sortir les crocs. Dévoiler que nous étions, pas n'importe qui, non, des soldats. Fidèles à Dumbledore. Fidèles à Potter. Des soldats plein de hargne et d'idéaux. Nos armes, c'était les mots. Ils haïssaient cela.

Tout ce qui avait été commis pour nous diviser avait eu l'effet inverse. Nous étions plus remontés encore contre eux, plus unis que jamais, bien plus armés qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître nous vivions dans une cabane. L'idée venait de Goldstein évidemment. Le soir, les filles nous rejoignaient pour ne plus jamais nous quitter. Nous testions la vie en communauté.  
Et cette expérience qui me semblait si séduisante au départ, quand elle fut proposée, et même lorsqu'elle fut testée les premiers jours, me parut rapidement intenable.  
Je n'avais pas réussi à m'adapter comme les autres. J'étais un solitaire qui aimait bien la compagnie mais qui n'aimait pas rentrer dans des carcans, qui préférait agir à sa façon, et qui ne supportait certainement pas le partage des tâches. Parfois, j'avais besoin de tranquillité.  
Lorsque je pénétrais dans notre antre, il y avait toujours Terry et Padma dans la cabane pour se disputer une partie d'échecs, Anthony qui faisait le mariole, Lisa et Mandy prostrées dans un coin, riant à gorge déployée, et je me sentais comme un étranger.  
Je ne parvenais pas à participer à cette bonne humeur ambiante, forcée, exagérée. Je n'arrivais pas à me fondre dans le décor.  
Le soir, avant de nous coucher, nous bavardions. Nous nous racontions des histoires, parfois merveilleuses, pour lutter contre la mélancolie. C'était beau, ça réchauffait les cœurs. Mais ça n'était pas réel. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.  
On me lançait souvent des « Michael, ne reste pas dans ton coin », « participe », « tu ne vas pas gâcher l'ambiance ». Si bien que j'avais nourri l'impression d'être le paria.  
Je haïssais plus que tout me sentir de côté.

Quant à Luna, elle ne faisait pas partie de la bande mais nous essayions l'intégrer à certaines de nos discussions. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ses remarques farfelues à propos d'à peu près tout mais je faisais quelques efforts. Elle était gênante, Luna, mais elle était lumineuse, ça compensait à peu près.

Malheureusement, j'avais toujours été quelqu'un d'irritable et de susceptible.  
Cela avait bien failli détériorer la bonne entente générale.

oOo OoO

Le dixième jour après la rentrée, j'avais été convoqué dans le bureau de Rogue. De sa voix sèche, il m'avait ordonné d'entrer, puis il m'avait longtemps observé, avec une complaisance que je trouvais perturbante. Jamais ne me quittait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi. Si c'était le cas, je n'hésitais pas à lui faire part de tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Ses yeux se remplirent de haine, puis il retroussa ses lèvres avec contentement.

— Corner. Quels sont vos liens avec Potter ?  
— Normaux. Cordiaux. Rien de particulier.  
— Vous avez peut-être développé à son égard une certaine rancune.  
— Une rancune ?  
— D'un ordre… sentimental.

Je rougis subitement en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Et je le vis sourire, triomphant et fier. J'aurais aimé la lui faire ravaler, sa fierté. Je n'aimais pas ses manières.

— Non. Aucune rancune.  
— À votre âge, on est pourtant très sensible sur ces affaires.

Je me retins de lui demander comment il pouvait bien le savoir étant donné que son apparence repoussante avait dû lui porter défaut sur ce terrain en particulier. Mais je n'étais pas suicidaire.

— Je vous ai répondu, il n'y a aucune rancune ni animosité entre Potter et moi.

Il hocha la tête mais la satisfaction se lisait toujours sur son visage affreusement pâle.

— Vous ne savez pas où il se trouve. Mais vous fréquentez des personnes qui pourraient le savoir. Si vous veniez à surprendre une discussion à ce propos, je vous recommande vivement de m'en faire part. Vous ne devez rien à Potter. Surtout pas après certaines humiliations qu'il a pu vous faire subir.

Je voyais bien qu'il jubilait. Mes histoires sentimentales semblaient le passionner. Et moi j'étais affligé.  
Parce que oui, c'était vrai. J'avais mal vécu l'idylle entre Harry et Ginny. Ma dignité en avait pris un coup. Et il ravivait cette blessure. Il savait exactement où frapper.

— Je n'ai aucune…  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre anonymat sera conservé.

J'avais quitté complètement déprimé - et enragé - son bureau.

De retour dans la chambre, la présence de tout le groupe m'avait achevé.  
J'avais besoin d'être seul. Rien qu'une fois.  
Nous n'étions plus jamais seuls. Comme s'il fallait absolument se nouer les uns aux autres afin de survivre. Parfois, c'était crevant. Ce jour-là plus qu'un autre.

— Alors ? me demandèrent-ils tous d'une même voix, comme un seul homme.  
— C'était pour Potter.

Ils attendaient une suite mais je ne désirais pas m'étaler sur mes affaires personnelles.

— Je n'ai rien dit évidemment. De toute manière je ne sais rien.

Ils continuaient de me regarder, inquiets, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma nervosité. De quoi étaient-ils donc inquiets ? C'était à vous rendre dingue, ces yeux inquisiteurs. Je les entendais parfois murmurer sur mon compte. Je savais tout ce qu'ils me reprochaient. Je savais que j'étais le paria. J'en avais assez.  
Ne comprenaient-ils pas que j'avais besoin de tranquillité ?  
Il fallait d'abord que je me remette de Rogue, et surtout, ne pas que je me donne en spectacle. Pas envie qu'on me voit comme ça.  
Et puis, merde.

— QUEL CON !

Mon pied balança quelque chose par terre et la douleur s'empara de lui. Je me tins sur une jambe, remuant les mains à cause de ce geste stupide. J'étais encore plus énervé qu'au départ.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est pas la fin du monde, je me suis juste cogné le pied. Vous voulez ma photo ? On est au théâtre et je suis le clown, c'est ça ?  
— Michael, assieds-toi. Tu devrais…

Ah ça, pour donner des leçons, ils s'y connaissaient les Serdaigle. C'était les plus enquiquineurs. Tous lobotomisés à la parole sainte, en train de me juger comme si j'étais anormal. C'était monstrueux de refuser de se mêler au groupe, de refuser de se confier à eux, de devenir un seul homme comme ils le faisaient. Ils me répugnaient.  
Je ne laissai pas Anthony me dire ce que je « devrais » faire, je n'avais absolument pas besoin de ses conseils.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre que l'on puisse vouloir être seul ? » Un silence de mort avait suivi cette réplique, leurs sens étaient en alerte, et moi, je m'enflammai, j'étais déjà parti trop loin : « Est-ce que l'on peut être putain de seul dans cette baraque au juste ?! On n'a plus sept ans, je suis à peu près certain qu'on peut réussir à survivre en vivant normalement ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer dans ma chambre et m'écrouler sur mon lit TRANQUILLEMENT ? Ça devient ridicule ! Le premier jour, d'accord, je veux bien. Mais là ça va faire DIX jours ! DIX jours que je me tape les ronflements de Patil et le grincement des dents de Boot ! Et est-ce que vous pensez un peu à moi ? Non ! La vie en communauté, c'est terriblement égoïste. »

Je ne finis jamais ma logorrhée vomitive car Mandy s'était levé et m'avait balancé une claque.  
Mais au lieu de me calmer, le geste m'enflamma davantage.

— D'où est-ce que tu te permets de me frapper ? D'où est-ce que tu poses tes mains sur  
— TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Tais-toi, merde, Michael !

Et elle explosa en sanglot.  
Alors là, je fus démuni.  
Tout le monde me dévisageait, non pas avec inquiétude cette fois, mais avec férocité.  
J'avais dépassé les bornes.  
La voix remplie de hoquètements monstrueux, Mandy prit la parole :

— Ne refourgue pas la frustration que Rogue t'a causée sur nous ! Ne déverse pas ta sale haine sur tes amis ! Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Nous n'avons rien fait, rien dit. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être aussi méchant ? Tu n'as jamais exprimé de critiques envers la cabane et là tu viens nous balancer ça de nulle part mais pour qui tu te prends ? C'est toi qui es terriblement égoïste mon vieux… Mince. Je déteste m'énerver.

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer de façon audible. Les sanglots s'étaient accentué, puis Lisa et Anthony avaient accouru à sa rescousse. De son côté, Padma me balançait des regards noirs, que je méritais sans aucun doute. Tout ce spectacle me donnait envie de vomir. C'était moi qui l'avais causé. Moi qui avais souhaité leur faire du mal, pour qu'ils cessent d'être inquiets, pour qu'ils cessent d'être unis. Je me sentais comme la pire des merdes. J'avais réussi à casser le moral de mes troupes, encore plus durement que ne pouvaient le faire les jumeaux.

— Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

La voix de Terry était douce et ferme en même temps. Je m'assis sur le sol, un peu sonné. Il se dirigea vers moi et déposa sa main sur mon épaule. Ni trop proche ni trop loin.

— Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs en ce moment. Rien de plus normal à ce que cela explose. L'inverse eut été étonnant. Mais vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave. Si quelqu'un a envie de crier, c'est le moment. On va tout lâcher maintenant. On va se donner des coups et se crier des horreurs. Puis on finira dans les bras les uns des autres parce qu'on s'aime. Et, je sais, vous allez dire que je suis niais, que je ne dis que des choses dégoulinantes d'amour, que je suis un Poufsouffle naïf, mais je m'en moque. On s'aime. On est le camp de l'amour. Celui de la haine, il est là-bas. Ces types nous torturent, ils nous humilient, ils nous écrasent, comment voulez-vous que personne n'éclate ? Alors oui, Michael s'énerve. Mandy pleure. Laissez-les faire. Ce n'est pas grave. D'accord ? Et si quelqu'un veut encore crier, qu'il le fasse.

Mais personne ne voulait plus crier car la voix pleine de tendresse de Terry avait suffit à nous apaiser.

— Je vous aime les gars, ok ? Et je suis désolé si je grince des dents, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je vais essayer de soigner ça.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser culpabiliser par ma faute. Je me détestais tellement.

— Non, Terry. Je… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… J'ai déconné…  
— Ça arrive à tout le monde, me répondit-il avec une bienveillance sincère. Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Je sentais que tu accumulais une colère depuis la rentrée et ça n'était pas bon. Maintenant les choses sont dites. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas fâché du tout contre toi, ni par rapport à ta remarque sur mes dents.

Fou de malheur, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Tout ce que j'avais accumulé de frustration et de douleur se matérialisait à présent. J'étais pathétique. Cachant mon visage derrière mes genoux, j'évacuais tout.  
Terry me glissa à l'oreille qu'il valait mieux que je présente mes excuses à Mandy et Padma, en même temps qu'il me caressait l'épaule. Ce geste fut comme le coup de grâce. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ces caresses ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un ami aussi parfait ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.

« Mandy », elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes, « Tu as raison, c'est Rogue qui m'a fait vriller. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je suis désolé. Et désolé, aussi, Padma, et tous ceux que j'ai pu blesser. Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer ».

Je ne pouvais pas faire plus. Mes nerfs avaient lâché, je ne savais plus parler.

— C'est bon, Michael, c'est pardonné. Mais je t'en supplie, la prochaine fois, viens nous dire quand quelque chose te dérange au lieu de le garder pour toi. Pour éviter une nouvelle explosion de ce genre.  
— C'est que… J'ai besoin de ma solitude. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Quand on est ensemble j'ai l'impression d'être de trop.  
— De trop ? Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te donner cette impression. Tu fais autant partie de la bande qu'un autre et tout le monde t'apprécie ici.  
— Je sais très bien que vous parlez sur mon dos. Que vous me reprochez de n'être pas assez investi dans la vie en communauté. Et ça m'angoisse, moi, cette vie en communauté. Quand je vous parle j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un seul homme. J'ai l'impression qu'on se cache derrière un tout parce qu'on a peur.  
— Je t'assure que tu te fais des films. Personne n'a jamais parlé sur ton dos.  
— Mais je le vois !  
— Mais tu te trompes !  
— Très bien. Alors peut-être que je deviens parano. Mais en voulant profiter de ma solitude je sens qu'on me délaisse.  
— Petit chou (mais il n'y avait aucune ironie dans sa phrase). Personne ne te délaisse.  
— Celui qui délaissera Michael Corner n'est pas encore né ! ajouta un Goldstein déchaîné, comme toujours.  
— Si tu es mal à l'aise avec notre présence intempestive, Lisa, Padma et moi on peut quitter la cabane. Le but n'était pas que quelqu'un se sente à l'écart. Moi ça me faisait du bien de traîner aussi souvent avec vous. Ça me réconfortait. Je n'ai pas l'impression de m'être oubliée pour devenir un tout comme tu le dis. Au contraire, je me sentais plus forte. Mais si ce n'est pas ton cas, alors cessons ça.  
— Hé ! s'indigna Anthony. On ne va pas baisser les bras aussi facilement ! Je l'aime, moi, cette cabane.  
— Le bien-être de Michael est tout aussi important que celui de n'importe qui d'autre, gronda Terry.  
— C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mais bon…  
— Et si on faisait un vote à main levée ? suggéra Lisa.  
— Non mais laissez tomber. Si vous voulez la garder votre cabane, allez-y. Seulement, ne vous plaignez pas qu'il y ait des crises de temps en temps. Si on a aucun espace pour se retrouver avec soi-même, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement.  
— J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Mandy, dont les pleurs avaient entièrement disparu. Et si on faisait un « coin Michael » ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne serais pas exclu, tu resterais avec nous quand tu le veux. Mais si tu souhaites te ressourcer, ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, pas seulement Michael, et bien il y aurait cet endroit !  
— Pourquoi pas. Mais ne l'appelons pas le « coin Michael ». C'est trop narcissique pour un homme comme moi. Appelons-le le « coin détente » ou je ne sais pas quoi.  
— Génial ! s'exclama Anthony.  
— Si ça te va c'est noté.

Et Mandy souriait de nouveau, lumineuse comme à son habitude.

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ?  
— Ben euh oui.  
— Alors serrez-vous la main, je vous prie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour la communauté. Tout devait être mis en spectacle.  
Mandy et moi nous approchions l'un de l'autre et, en tendant ma main, je lui demandai, comme le souhaitait la coutume instaurée par Anthony après chaque dispute :

— Amis ?  
— Amis.

Elle s'empara de la main tendue et tout fut plus détendu. Tout ? C'était sans compter l'esprit frappeur. Et je ne parle pas de Peeves.

— Attends ! Tu dois dire que tu nous aimes aussi. Ça serait plus crédible.  
— Faudrait pas trop en demander non plus.  
— Tu nous dois bien ça. Après avoir craché tout ton venin sur nous ! Je me suis senti meurtri ! Et Padma aussi, n'est-ce pas Padma ?  
— Je tiens simplement à dire que je ne ronfle pas. Je suis simplement enrhumée en ce moment.

Peut-être que je leur devais bien ça. En tout cas, je n'étais pas en posture de réclamer quoique ce soit.

— Euh… Oui, désolé Padma. Bon… vous savez ce que je pense de vous… enfin oui, disons que je vous aime… voilà…

Les applaudissement d'Anthony retentirent instantanément, puis il se jeta sur moi en hurlant : « CALIN COLLECTIF », rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par les filles et Terry. Tout ce que je détestais…

— Bon, si le drama est terminé, je veux bien qu'on change de sujet !

Tout le monde avait atterri sur le matelas, collé les uns contre les autres dans un méli mélo de jambes et de bras, et l'on proposa de reprendre les habitudes d'avant : les filles dormiraient dans leur chambre et les garçons dans la leur. Cependant, les filles auraient le droit de squatter ici avant l'extinction des feux, afin de conserver un peu du petit rituel instauré à la rentrée.  
À la fin, plus personne n'en voulait à personne..  
À part moi. Qui m'en voulait terriblement. Qui me haïssait, même.

Nous sortîmes l'élixir qui effaça toutes traces de ma crise. On riait, et si l'on pleurait c'était certainement de joie.  
Petit à petit, je me détendis aussi.  
Je m'endormis la tête sur le ventre de Mandy cette nuit-là, et les jambes sur celles de Terry. Et j'étais bien.

Puis la vie reprit son cours. Cette crise pathétique n'était qu'une parenthèse insignifiante dans le bourbier de la guerre.  
Très vite, la cabane ressurgit. Les grincements de dent de Terry, et les ronflements de Padma aussi. Mais ça n'était pas si grave.  
Après tout ce qu'on nous envoyait pendant la journée, les grincements et les ronflements étaient insignifiants. Au contraire, ils étaient rassurants. Le signe que tout allait bien, que rien n'avait changé.  
Flitwick nous convoquait dès qu'il le pouvait pour faire swinguer ses gâteaux ensorcelés. Macgonagall nous apprenait à transformer des jumelles en araignées. Slughorn avait reprit son club. Et la saison du Quidditch commença.

oOo OoO

Un mois avait passé depuis, donc. Ce mois avait transformé chacun d'entre nous.  
Chaque jour offrait son lot de mauvaises surprises, de nouvelles horreurs. Les jumeaux maléfiques s'étaient avérés beaucoup plus cruels que prévus. Il avait fallu s'habituer. Aux coups envoyés sur le visage pour une simple intervention qui pouvait leur déplaire, aux ignominies balancées sur les Moldus et Né Moldus à longueur de journée, aux Détraqueurs présents dans le parc empêchant toute balade improvisée, à la surveillance maximale, à l'ambiance glaciale, à ce nouveau Directeur austère et froid, et surtout, aux Doloris que nous avions pris l'habitude de réaliser. Et parfois, pour certains d'entre nous, de recevoir.  
Il avait fallu s'habituer.

Nous l'avions fait. Doucement mais sûrement.

Il n'était pas rare que je croise un ancien membre de l'AD le visage égratigné. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire désormais. Je savais ce que cela signifiait et ma colère ne faisait que s'accroître. Je la retenais. Je les maudissais. Mille fois dans ma tête je les tuais. Je les torturais. Mais c'était impossible, pour le moment, de gagner sur le terrain. Ils étaient partis avec quelques coups d'avance.

Notre camp ne resta pas totalement passif ces premières semaines. Certains agissaient de leur propre chef. Par exemple, il y avait les interventions de Neville qui rencontraient un certain succès pendant les cours dispensés par les jumeaux. Les actions solitaires avaient quelque chose de désespéré et de magnifique. Je ne trouvais pas encore le courage de m'y mêler. De règle générale, les Serdaigle étaient un peu en retrait. Encore en période de trauma, toujours dans l'observation.  
Concernant l'AD, aucune nouvelle réunion n'avait été menée. Nous ne savions pas ce que nous pouvions faire à part quelques remarques insolentes à droite à gauche qui n'avaient pour résultat que des hématomes sur ceux qui avaient osé parler. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. Ainsi, aucun élève de notre maison n'y participait. Anthony nous avait bien mis en garde contre quelques tentatives trop téméraires de notre part. Nous allions en cours et nous résistions à notre façon : en contredisant subtilement certains faits, et en restant soudés.

Ce qui déclencha tout, ce fut le visage défiguré de Luna Lovegood. Plus violent que les tuméfactions des autres. Ils s'en prenaient aux enfants. Parce que le père avait montré trop souvent une allégeance au camp ennemi, c'était la fille qui devait payer.  
Elle le payait cher.

— Luna tu vas bien ?

Elle souriait. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Plusieurs plaies trônaient sur sa joue mais elle souriait. Eclatante, comme jamais.

— Je pense que la sensation dépend vraiment d'un instant particulier. Pas du passé. Et aujourd'hui il neige. C'est joli. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant.  
— Ah ? Si tu le dis.

Je n'aurais pas attendu une réponse moins farfelue de sa part ; c'était du Luna tout craché.  
Avec le temps, je m'étais mis à l'admirer. Ce jour-là précisément. Voyant qu'elle ne flanchait pas, qu'elle ne pleurait pas, qu'elle ne craquait pas. Elle restait digne et forte. Pourtant elle avait vécu l'horreur. Mais ça ne la chagrinait pas.

— Tu veux dormir avec nous ce soir ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

— Vraiment ? Mais alors… il faut absolument que j'installe mon attrape-Nargoles. Avec l'approche de Noël, il y a du gui partout en ce moment !

Elle s'enfuit pour en ramener dans la chambre et je la regardai, éberlué et émerveillé. Puis je me grondai intérieurement pour ne pas avoir prévenu les autres, mais je pensais qu'ils ne seraient pas contre l'idée. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins adopté Luna. Même si elle était étrange, même si ses cheveux sales et emmêlés lui donnaient une apparence négligée, elle était l'une des personnes les plus (étonnamment) lucides et les plus attachantes que je connaissais.  
Par ailleurs, son visage était si gonflé qu'il aurait fallu être un monstre pour ne pas l'intégrer au sein de notre cabane.

La sonnerie retentit. Terry traversa la salle commune avec Padma. Pour ma part, je décidais de sécher le cours d'études des Moldus. J'en avais assez de me coltiner cette prof et sa propagande obscène.  
Anthony resta avec moi.

— Tu sais qu'on s'expose à de grands dangers en n'y allant pas.  
— Je m'en fiche.

Et c'était vrai, je m'en fichais.

— Mais vas-y, toi. Je ne veux pas t'embarquer dans mes soucis.  
— Tutututut. Hors de question que j'abandonne un camarade en détresse.  
— Sérieusement, Antho, je ne veux pas te foutre dans la merde.  
— Mais je suis bien, là, avec toi. De toute manière, je n'avais aucune envie de voir sa face de crapaud ! Tu me procures un bien grand soulagement en réalité. A la place, on va pouvoir se saouler. Tu me sers d'excuse !  
— Dans ce cas…

J'ouvris un de mes élixirs. Nous restâmes sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et Anthony respectait cela. Même s'il en faisait toujours un peu trop, il savait respecter les envies de chacun. C'était notre préfet après tout.  
Je ne le lui disais pas mais j'appréciais beaucoup le geste qu'il avait eu. Il avait beau expliquer que ça le soulageait de rester avec moi, je n'en n'étais pas si sûr. Il voulait surtout me protéger, comme il le faisait souvent.

« Mandy.  
— Quoi Mandy ?  
— Tu y penses en ce moment.  
— Euh. Pas plus qu'avant. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'on échangea durant l'heure. Anthony était parfois bizarre, lui aussi. J'étais entouré de gens bizarres. Il n'y avait que Terry qui ne le soit pas, et encore, lui, on ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.  
Non, à la réflexion, personne n'était normal dans cette maison.

L'heure s'écoula tranquillement. J'avais réalisé une caricature des jumeaux maléfiques qu'Anthony qualifia de « magnifique ». Terry vint nous rejoindre dans la chambre, alors que les filles étaient parties dans la leur. Il s'affala sur le matelas et nous raconta avec mollesse, et sans trop s'attarder sur les détails, ce que nous avions raté. « Rien de très important », conclut-il. Puis il nous demanda à notre tour de lui conter nos péripéties.

— Je crois, mon cher Terry, que notre Michael nous fait des cachotteries.  
— Ah bon ? s'étonna le premier.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? me mis-je à rétorquer.  
— Je parle de Mandy.  
— Ro punaise, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !  
— Hé détends-toi. T'es tout le temps sur la défensive, je ne disais rien de mal !  
— Et toi, tu fouines tout le temps dans les affaires des autres. On ne peut pas faire quelque chose sans que Monsieur Goldstein ne soit au courant ?  
— Donc j'ai raison ? Il se passe bien quelque chose entre elle et toi ?  
— Mais non !  
— Moi je trouve que vous formeriez un beau couple, intervint Terry.

Celui-là, on ne l'avait pas vu venir.

— Très bien, les amis. Je prends note de vos bons conseils et j'en suis très heureux. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je vois Mandy, quitte à ne pas trop me comporter comme un ami puisque vous avez décidé que nous devrions être en couple.  
— Et tu as tout à fait raison ! s'exclama Anthony.  
— De toute manière, officiellement, je suis encore avec Cho.  
— Ben non. Enfin, je veux dire, ça fait trois mois que tu ne l'as pas vue, non ? Comment peut-on être en couple avec quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis trois mois ?  
— Ça arrive, je te signale. Les relations à distance, tu connais ?  
— Oui mais bon. Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu te considères en couple avec elle ?  
— Non, admis-je. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je fréquente une autre fille. Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça.  
— Comme si on n'entendait pas tes soupirs le soir…  
— Je ne fais jamais ce genre de… Jamais quand vous êtes là ! Et puis quoi encore !  
— Mais tu reconnais que tu le fais ?  
— Je suis un homme ! Oui, je le fais !  
— Donc tu as la tête à ça.  
— Goldstein, tu m'agaces. C'est impossible d'avoir une discussion avec toi.  
— J'adore t'agacer.  
— Et toi, alors, avec la petite Lisa ?

Anthony se mit à chantonner et rien ne put l'arrêter. Je mis ma tête sous l'oreiller, résolu à m'endormir.

Nous fûmes convoqués chez Flitwick en fin de journée.

— Mes enfants, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Son visage était plein d'inquiétude.  
Nous ne savions que répondre face à cela.

— C'était une bien terrible idée que de manquer le cours d'Alecto Carrow. J'espère que vous avez une excuse…  
— Michael ne se sentait pas très bien, je suis resté près de lui pour le couver ainsi que l'exige mon rôle de préfet soucieux et investi par le bien-être de ses camarades.  
— Oui, oui, je comprends bien. Mais vous auriez dû aller à l'infirmerie ; j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne vous le fasse payer.  
— Mais nous n'avons rien fait de mal !  
— Je sais bien, souffla notre directeur de maison. Mais les notions de bien et de mal ne sont pas très claires dans la tête de cette personne.  
« Comment vous sentez-vous sinon ?  
— On peut aller.  
— Et vos amis ?  
— On est soudé.  
— Bien. C'est bien. »

Il ne cessait de souffler, visiblement ennuyé pour nous.

— Je ne vous garantis rien mais je vais faire en sorte que vous n'ayez pas à subir trop durement les conséquences de vos actes.  
— Merci monsieur.  
— On peut voir les gâteaux qui swinguent ?

L'air inquiet de notre directeur était soudainement devenu joyeux.

L'entrevue terminée, nous retrouvâmes Terry dans le dortoir. Anthony s'allongea directement sur son lit, fatigué par toutes ces histoires. Il s'endormit presque instantanément, le temps d'une sieste qu'il avait certainement bien méritée. De son côté, Terry lisait avec attention un ouvrage quelconque, adossé contre l'un des murs de la chambre. J'avais besoin de me confier, j'étais encore hanté par mes actes passés.  
Je l'interpellai.

— Hmm ? me répondit-il tout en abandonnant sa lecture.

La situation devait être critique car pour rien au monde Terry Boot n'abandonnait ses livres lorsqu'il était plongé dedans. Peut-être même qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps que je vienne m'ouvrir à lui.

— Voilà. Je culpabilise à cause de la dernière fois.

Il plongea prudemment son regard dans le mien, me lançant un « Je sais », bientôt suivi d'un « Tu ne devrais pas », presque maternels.

— J'ai été ridicule…  
— Pas plus qu'un autre.  
— Parfois je sens cette frustration en moi. Ça me rend colérique et ça me fait peur.  
— Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être en colère. C'est plus que légitime vu la situation, tu ne crois pas ?  
— Quand j'ai pleuré, je me suis senti comme une merde.  
— Un vrai homme doit savoir pleurer.  
— Anthony ne pleure jamais, lui.  
— Ça, tu n'en sais rien.

J'essayais de m'imaginer Anthony en train de pleurer et ça ne fonctionnait pas. Terry continuait de me scruter. Comme Rogue, il donnait parfois l'impression de savoir lire les pensées des autres. Mais c'était moins désagréable lorsqu'il s'agissait de Terry. Il rayonnait d'une puissance et d'une grande philosophie.

— Cesse d'avoir honte Michael.

C'était presque un ordre qui était donné, mais plein de bienveillance.

Face à moi Terry, le discret Terry qui avait toujours su me consoler peu importe les intempéries. Physiquement il paraissait jeune et pourtant sa sagesse était infinie, on aurait dit un vieil homme déjà. Quel âge avait-il ?  
Terry qui faisait enfant dans ses habits trop grands, me couvait, m'apaisait, il était l'adulte et moi j'étais l'enfant. D'ailleurs je lui répondis comme tel.

— Moui. Je vais essayer.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Terry que je pouvais autant me livrer. Jamais il ne me jugeait. Il était toujours d'une prévenance phénoménale. Son calme olympien me fascinait. J'étais jaloux de sa tranquillité.

— Au fait. Luna va dormir avec nous ce soir.

À l'heure du dîner, j'observais les visages. Un mois.  
Un mois que nous avions souffert.  
Un mois qui paraissait dix années.  
Un mois qui nous avait tous foncièrement métamorphosés.

Des visages enflés, violacés, une apparence dépenaillée, qui faisaient désormais partie du paysage.  
Des sourires las, un ras-le-bol commun, une soif d'aller plus loin dans l'attaque.  
Un calme dans l'audience, un silence éloquent. Quelque chose était en suspens.

Ce soir-là, nos faux Gallions vibrèrent dans nos poches.

Un message, bref et catégorique.

« Rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures. Ça commence. »

Le cœur battant, Luna, Anthony, Terry et moi, partîmes en catimini. Déguisés de la tête aux pieds. Prêts pour l'offensive. Prêts à répliquer.

Chantant doucement notre refrain guerrier.

 _Prenez garde, Mangemorts,  
_ _La résistance libre se lève.  
_ _Prenez garde, Mangemorts,  
_ _Ce soir nous brandissons le glaive.  
_ _Poudlard est à nous, c'est notre maison.  
_ _Ennemis, hors de nos portes, fermées à cloison.  
_ _L'AD ne dort jamais. L'AD s'est réveillée.  
_ _Armée de Dumbledore, en marche !  
_

* * *

La résistance groupée s'est levée... pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre "intermédiaire", très court (un peu plus de 200 mots). Il devrait venir avant la fin de la semaine du coup o/

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis :hug:


	4. Tapie, la résistance

Voici un très très court chapitre de type drabble. Je trouvais plus évocateur de rédiger un texte indépendant (et très bref) pour évoquer la résistance de Poudlard plutôt que de l'intégrer à un POV. D'ailleurs, c'est l'un des premiers chapitres que j'avais rédigés lorsque je me suis lancée dans cette histoire. Il est donc à part, comme une parenthèse obligatoire dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tapis dans l'ombre nous agissons.  
Un pas en arrière  
C'est nous qui guettons.  
Approchez. N'ayez crainte.  
Aucun risque pour ceux dont la conscience est tranquille.

Tapis dans l'ombre, nous nous faufilons  
Comme des insectes  
Fourrés dans les moindres recoins  
Grignotant chacune de vos miettes  
Effaçant chacune de vos traces  
Incrustés dans le sol.

Un bruit soudain, nous nous figeons.  
Patrouille à terre, nous les aurons.  
Doucement, l'air se compresse dans nos poumons  
Le mouvement reprend.

Nous formons un même corps, un même souffle, une même pensée.  
Tapis dans l'ombre, unis pour la clarté.

Nous sommes sans scrupule, sans tourment, nous opérons sans relâche.  
Tremblez, ennemis de l'humanité  
Ou subissez la colère des Insectes.  
Fuyez, intrus non désirés  
Ou ployez genou.

C'est le dernier avertissement.

Gauche, droite.  
La voie est libre. Nous sautons.

Insectes pestiférés, personne ne peut nous approcher.

Nous gravons sur les murs nos menaces proférées.

« Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue »  
« Nous sommes la résistance libre de Poudlard »  
« HARRY POTTER VAINCRA »  
« À bas les jumeaux maléfiques »

Chaque lettre est un couteau que l'on vous plante  
Une humiliation que l'on vous fait  
Un cauchemar que l'on vous chante  
Une nouvelle angoisse que l'on vous crée.

Vous ne le supportez pas.  
Et traquez  
Sans succès  
Chacun de nos pas.  
Vous ne nous attraperez pas.

Halte aux insectes pestiférés !  
Tapis dans l'ombre nous sévissons  
Ici c'est coup pour coup  
Alors gare à vous.

Fuyez.

* * *

On se retrouve dimanche-lundi avec un POV Terry Boot :)


End file.
